


Candle burnin' down

by AiLikeHeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Project Cadmus, Sister-Sister Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLikeHeda/pseuds/AiLikeHeda
Summary: Supergirl is questioning her purpose on this planet and has a hard time focusing on her job. But that’s what family and friends are for, right? And Kara has a great family. But will they handle her being captured by Cadmus? Will they be able to save her in time? Or is she already lost in an ocean of darkness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a Supergirl fanfiction. Be careful, this fic contains ratings. So don’t go into it if you can’t stand or are triggered by violence.  
> English isn’t my native language so sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Good reading and please be indulgent 😇
> 
> https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2017/09/supergirl-recast-season-3.jpg

                The pen slid on the white paper as more words were written. Kara clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth again, the lion’s wrinkle never living her forehead.

“Crap.”

                She crossed out the whole line and dropped her pen on her desk. The blonde lay down in her chair and looked at the ceiling, huffing. CatCo was the best thing that ever happened in her life, aside from being adopted by the Danvers. She would never reconsider it and knew that reporter was the job for her. But right now, she couldn’t focus on it. She couldn’t focus on anything.

                Kara leant over her paper sheets. She needed to finish this article for tonight and she had spent the morning crossing what she wrote. She pushed her glasses up her nose and started writing again.

                Kara Danvers always had difficulties settling in this new planet. She thought she’ll always be different so she never allowed herself to be with anyone. She wasn’t human after all, she didn’t deserve it right? But when she met Mon-El, she thought maybe she could have that life, maybe she had the right to live happily with someone that could understand how she felt. And then, he left. Worst, she sent him away. She felt empty and exhausted like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Kara’s life may be resumed to saving people. Supergirl couldn’t have a normal life because she wasn’t normal.

                But right now she felt bad and she didn’t know if it was for Mon-El or the fact that all the people she loved always ended up abandoning her. And that hurt so much. She was afraid to be alone for the rest of her life.

                Kara crossed out her last words furiously and ended up tearing her work and breaking the pen. She widened her eyes before the pen pieces.

“Did that paper insulted you or something?”

                James sat on the edge of her desk with a smirk. He has always been like a big brother for Kara even if there had been this period when they were searching each other. He would protect her, listen to her and advise her. Kara lifted her head and smiled.

“Sorry for that, James.”

“That’s good. Hope you won’t destroy all our pens though.”

                She laughed softly. James was concerned for his friend. Everyone was. The guy had learned to know her and apart from her super-strength and all, she was… fragile. She had a big heart as few people have.

“Listen, if you want some time off, it doesn’t bother me at all” he said.

“No, no, I’m good, don’t worry.” The blonde lowered her gaze and went to grab another pen.

“Kara,” James stopped her in her track, “I know you don’t want to look weak, but I’m your friend and I know you.”

“I know but…”

“No buts, let me finish. It’s not because you want some time to think and re-adjust yourself to this life that you’ll seem weak to me or to Winn, your sister, anyone who knows you.” He paused analyzing her face. “You’re the strongest person I know, and don’t ever tell that to your cousin.”

                She laughed a little which made James smile.

“So?” he asked.

“So, maybe you’re right. I can’t write a stupid article on this revolutionary rejuvenation cream anyway” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah,” he laughed “not a big deal. Ok, your boss is giving you one week off, not more otherwise Snapper would miss you.”

“Sure.” She smirked.

                Kara grabbed her stuff and went home.

She put her glasses on the table, sat in her couch with some vanilla ice cream – _so cliché_ – and switched on the television. Big Bang Theory appeared on the screen and she remained here for what seemed like hours, before hearing soft knocks on the door. There was only one person that could drop by unannounced but however Kara used her x-ray vision to see a smiling Alex waving at her.

“It’s open.”

“Kara, I already told you, you should lock your door behind you” said Alex turning the keys in the door.

“I can handle thieves.”

“Yes but someone could enter while you’re watching tv without your glasses, hair down and your mouth full of ice cream.” Alex raised her hand towards Kara desperately while she looked at her, sheepish, with the spoon in her mouth.

“Ok, I’ll lock it” she agreed after a few seconds of silence.

                Alex took off her shoes, grabbed a spoon in the kitchen and joined Kara on the couch.

“James came to the DEO earlier,” Alex took a mouthful of ice cream, “he told me he gave you time off.” Kara didn’t turn her head from the television but nodded nonetheless. “I think it’s a good thing. You know, being Supergirl more often, feeling adrenaline.” She laughed a little.

Alex’s smile faded a little when her sister just continued to nod without responding. She knew Kara wasn’t the type to talk about her emotional problem, so she just tried to be there for her and she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t enough. She always told her to live the life she wanted and that she has the right to fall for someone even though she was an alien and had responsibilities and now, there she was. She didn’t know what to say about it.

“You know I am proud of you, right?”

                Kara looked at her with care in her eyes.

“I know Alex.”

                Alex put her head on her shoulder and felt the blonde relax with the touch, as she put her head against Alex’s.

                Tomorrow Kara would get directly to the DEO after a good lie-in. Best punch bag ever.

 

***

 

J’onn Jones was heading to the command center when he saw Winn sat on a chair, alone, in the middle of the room. He lifted his gaze and saw what was on the screens, so he walked as silently as possible and waited a few seconds behind him.

“Agent Schott,” Winn startled, “how many times will I have to repeat that you can’t play Mass Effect on our big screens?” asked J’onn desperately.

“Holly sh… How can you pop out of nowhere and traumatize people like that?” Winn placed a hand on his chest to check if his heart wasn’t going to leave his body.

“I’m a martian” J’onn replied simply.

“Yes, right.”

“And obviously, I didn’t traumatize you enough.”

“Sorry sir. But you can’t understand, those giant screens… This is like watching Harry Potter in IMAX, this is… I can’t afford screens like those in my apartment.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Turn off that stupid game.”

“Ok.” He answered quickly.

                J’onn rolled his eyes and waited for his agent to open the usual files.

“Nothing out of the ordinary?”He frowned looking at all the charts and news.

“No boss.”

“So where is team Alpha?”

“A fight broke out at our favorite bar, ‘Doolywood’, so they went to stop it, aaand…”he waited a few seconds,“they’re back.”

                The DEO director turned around to watch the team walk towards the control center, action movie like, Alex at the front.

“The fight has been stopped, Sir” said Alex before the question was raised.

“Good.”

                The brunette took off her weapon and the next thing she felt was the familiar wave of her hair even though there was no wind on the horizon.

“Supergirl, good to see you here” said her boss with a smile on his face.

“Yes sorry, I was busy with my work at CatCo these days but I knew you would contact me if necessary.”

“No problem, we handled it” he assured and returned in the DEO corridors.

                Kara asked Winn if there was anything she could do and he told her there wasn’t.

“Kara, can you come with me to the locker?” asked Alex.

“Yes.”

                They walked through the DEO’s offices in silence.

“So now that you are on ‘vacation’, will we see you more often?”

“Probably, I need to vent my frustration.” They laughed a little and Alex gently pushed her, shoulder to shoulder.

“So the Danvers sisters are back?!”

“Yeah, villains, be careful.” Laughing feels good. “So why did you brought me here?” asked Kara with a smirk.

“Oh, just walking, talking, hanging…”

“Spit it out.”

“Patience is still not your strong point, uh?!” she said when they reached the lockers.

                The younger sister crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, still in her Supergirl outfit.

“I got us… two places” Alex took out two tickets and Kara rose her second eyebrow, “for the FlyingBirds,” she jumped like a child, “in four months.”

                The blonde crossed the space between them and brought her sister in a tight hug.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“Hell yeah.” Kara punched her gently which sent her two feet behind. “Violence won’t do anything. I know you love me.”

“I do” she replied.

                Alex passed her arm around her sister shoulders and they returned to the command center.

                They were in the last corridor when an alarm sounded, so they jogged towards it and joined the DEO major members.

“Ok everyone; we have an alien invasion at the cross of 7th and 11th street in an abandoned warehouse. Apparently it’s maaldorians but we can’t be sure. You know that I beat a maaldorian once?” said Winn.

“Alright, alpha and beta teams, with me. Supergirl, we’ll meet you there.”

                Kara threw a look to Alex who nods. She nod back and flew out of the DEO.

_Let’s go kick some asses_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Supergirl and everyone at the DEO is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/arrow/images/a/a2/Kryptonite_tranquilizer.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/1000?cb=20170113122658

               National City was calm at this hour of the day. The ground shook as Supergirl landed in the disused warehouse. She pushed her cape behind her and was rapidly aware of her surroundings. Three maaldorians turned around and went on their guard.

“What are you doing here? You’re far from your planet” said Supergirl loudly putting her hands on her hips.

“We’re here for you kryptonian.”

The tallest of the three took a step forward and waited the girl’s reaction. Kara frowned. Why a group of aliens would come all the way here for her? Maaldoria had been a beautiful, pleasant, almost utopian place since a few years. Supergirl’s job was to catch aliens with bad intentions toward the Earth and they didn’t seem to. They said it, they were here for her.

“What do you want from me?”

                He never answered. Instead he stared at her, they all did. Kara tried to understand what she saw in their eyes: indifference, or maybe despair. She frowned again. They didn’t seem angry or revenge-seeking like all the aliens she fought against. Like all the Fort Rozz’ escapees who wanted vengeance because of what her mother did to them. So if they’re not here for revenge, why are they here? That didn’t make any sense, something was off. But when they started running to her, she didn’t hesitate and raised her fists.

                The first one didn’t have time to see her kick coming and ended in the wooden crates, eight meters further, with a loud ‘ _crack_ ’. She went to the next one, and then the next one, but they were always bouncing back. She raised her arm before her face to block a blow and kicked him right in the stomach. He winced bending over and Kara turned on herself throwing her fist at the alien coming from behind. That’s when she found stability again that she saw them. Dozens and dozens of maaldorians with weapons.

“Here we go!” she said.

                They all ran as a red beam came out of a gun directly on Supergirl. She used her heat vision to counter it and the red beam became smaller and smaller until it disappeared with the explosion of the weapon.

                The first row was within range of blow now. She took down four of them but she was quickly overwhelmed by their number. She had to look everywhere, it was one versus… an army. She countered some more blows and threw a glance on her right. A gun was aiming at her, she couldn’t block this one. The next thing she saw was rubble falling on her as she went through a wall. She was getting back up, more or less, when she saw lights intensifying. Trucks entered the warehouse and Kara felt the adrenaline kick in and flew rapidly towards the intruders.

 

***

 

                Everything went too easily to Alex’s liking. They were not even ten DEO agents, plus Supergirl, against twenty or thirty maaldorians and so far, they had the upper hand. But, all of a sudden, everything seemed to slow down. There were ten or so aliens left when it happened.

                The brunette turned her head to the left to see Kara kneeled on the ground, screaming, hands above her ears. Her eyes widened as she heard a whimper on her right. It was J’onn, a wince on his face, his eyes closed and his eyebrows frowned.

                She turned again and Supergirl was no longer screaming.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouted.

The blonde laid flat on the ground with blood dripping out of her ears, a tranquilizer pegged in her torso. More aliens came, separating the kryptonian from the DEO agents still fighting. A van showed up out of nowhere and Alex could do nothing but watch them take her sister, hopeless. Tears streamed down her face as she hit the maaldorians harder and harder, progressing through the crowd. The van left in a hurry, the huge tires hissing on the ground.

“SUPERGIRL!”

 

***

 

                Black, everywhere. Soothing, comforting black. She liked it, when she woke up; she used to keep her eyes closed a little. But something was different from all the mornings. The black became less and less dark with every second. In fact, she felt a red light hit her eyelids. Kara tried to move her arm on her eyes to block the brightness, but she couldn’t. That’s when she started to feel it; the pain in her arms, especially in her wrists. She opened her eyes, panic rising in her mind, and had to wink several times to adjust. Eventually she was able to focus but she did not recognize the cold grey room she was in. She raised her head and saw her wrists restrained in chains hanging from the ceiling. Her feet hardly touched the cold floor. She tried to pull on the chains, counting on her superforce.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

                She looked right at the direction of the voice and saw a woman’s silhouette. She realized she only wear a bandeau bra and boxers and suddenly felt naked and exposed. The woman went out of the shadow with a devilish smile and Kara’s forehead furrowed.

“Lillian Luthor, what a pleasure” said Supergirl ironically.

“I don’t think you’re in position to joke around, Supergirl.”

She almost spit the name.

“What am I doing here?” Kara asked.

                The tall woman smiled again and sat on a chair in front of the blonde. Kara felt uncomfortable, powerless and… weak.

“I need to do some experiments.” Lillian bent her head. Kara tried to pull on the chains again. “You know what it is, don’t you?” She pointed at the red neon lights. The blonde looked up. Red light. From the red sun. She didn’t answer panic rising once again. She didn’t want to show it to the monster in front of her; she won’t give her that satisfaction. But she didn’t know how she was going to escape this. “The great Supergirl is left without powers because of some radiations, isn’t that hilarious.”

“What are you up to, Lillian?”

“Oh, you’ll know at some point.” She stood up readjusting her shirt. “Ok, I have other things to attend to. I just wanted to see your face when you woke up.”

                And with that, she left the room. Supergirl relieved the pressure and let her face contort in pain, her body beginning to shake. She was cold and tired from standing up on her toes. She looked at her arms and saw a catheter on each forearm. She followed the tubes with her eyes. They merged and were taped to the chains. They went down on a steel rod carrying a bag and other tubes.

                Kara closed her eyes. _Calm down._

 

***

 

“How come the warehouse didn’t have surveillance cams? Every warehouse has surveillance cams!” Alex was pacing around the DEO command center.

“Alex, I watched everywhere, someone had to remove it. I’m going to hack the cams close to the area to locate the van.” Winn started to tap on his tab. “We have to find who took her.”

He was worried too. They had been searching for about two hours already after coming back from the fight and they still didn’t have any clue of who kidnapped Supergirl nor where they brought her.

“We know who took her. There is Cadmus written all over this.” Alex replied sitting on a chair, elbows on her knees and hands in her hair.

“Did you talk to the maaldorian you caught?”

“No, he hasn’t woken up yet. And he should be out for a few hours.”

                Winn was searching a black van through several cam videos when J’onn joined them.

“Any news?” he asked sitting next to Alex.

“No sir,” she answered.

“I went through the area video cam but no sign of the van,” said Winn, “everything’s alright?”

“Yes, yes I got checked up.”

“What happened boss?”

“Um, we were taking the maaldorians down, everything was going as expected and suddenly, I heard an ultrasound. It was deafening.”

“I didn’t hear anything” added Alex.

                Another DEO agent came to them with a box in his arms. He pulled it on the desk.

“Here are the things we found on the aliens.”

He took them out one by one and J’onn and Alex started inspecting.

“Earplugs” informed J’onn.

                Alex grabbed a grey engine and pulled the power button. She pushed it again immediately, when J’onn covered his ears with a wince, to turn it off.

“That’s it, the ultrasound” he said.

“Interesting, nobody reacted but you. Maybe aliens can hear more ultrasounds than us.” Winn stated, taking the engine form Alex’ hands.

“So why did it seemed like Supergirl reacted more than J’onn? She had blood dripping from her ears.” Alex was really worried. She knew she was close to cry, but she had to concentrate.

“If aliens can hear more ultrasounds than us, it means that waves are affected according to the distance between big power sources, as the sun in our galaxy, and the point of arrival. If the travel of the wave is long, it will come into contact with more ions and atoms able to change its nature: its speed, its intensity. There are also other factors to take into acc...”

“Winn! Make it short please” asked Alex growing impatient.

“Sorry. Supergirl probably hears this frequency louder and higher due to the fact that she is kryptonian, that’s why you saw blood in her ears.”

“Fuck” whispered Alex.

                _Here, another thing dangerous for Kara._ Alex felt panic and guilt overwhelm her body and her breathing became more anarchic. She had promised to protect her little sister since they were kids, but she didn’t stop Kara. She didn’t stop her from becoming the superhero she had wanted to be since she was a child, from exposing herself to enemies. And now, that was going to get her kill.

                J’onn felt that his agent was about to lose any control. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little. _In and out, Alex, calm down._ He was in her head. He knew that was the best way to release her from her thoughts without discrediting her in front of the other agents. She looked up and connected their gazes, relaxing with each second.

“We will find her Alex.”

                Her eyes filled with tears that she didn’t let fall. She nodded.

“Madam? You asked me to warn you when the alien woke up. He did.”

 

***

 

                She had tried to rest a little but the pain in her wrists and shoulders was too big when she let her weight hang to loosen her muscles. _Fuck._ She let her head fall, closing her eyes. She heard the door open again and saw Lillian accompanied with two men: one in a white blouse and the other just wore a black outfit, which showed his muscular form.

“Hello again, Supergirl,” she said, “I must warn you, you probably won’t like this.”

                Kara shifted from one foot to another. She won’t admit it to the woman in front of her but she was afraid.

“Collect some blood please.”

“Yes madam.”

                The scientist came in front of her and squatted down. He placed his hand on her inner thigh which sent an electric shiver in her body. She kicked him in the face with her foot with the little of balance she had. That’s when the strong man came into action and punched her in the stomach. She cried in pain. He hit her again, and again. Lillian approached her and took her face.

“You don’t understand. You have to cooperate, or he will hit you until you do. I could always use the device we used to knock you out in the warehouse but I need you to stay awake.”

                Kara thought for a moment and then spit on Lillian. As a result, the man hit her again. Ms Luthor wiped her face raising her eyebrows. The soldier took Kara by the ankles to stabilize her so the scientist could take blood from her femoral artery. He let go and stepped back while. The blonde was still coughing from the blows she received.

                The blood was put in a test tube. Lillian Luthor joined the scientist and put a case on the desk. She smiled opening it and a green glow went out of it. Kara froze. _Fuck._ It wasn’t getting better. Lillian pulled out a closed tube with liquid kryptonite inside.

“Put some in the blood” she ordered.

“Yes madam.”

                The man collected kryptonite with an eyedropper and released it slowly in the tube containing the blood. The solution began to boil with more and more intensity.

“So that’s what it is doing to you,” she told Supergirl, a large smirk on her face, “impressing.”

“What do you want from me?” the blonde asked.

“I told you, you’ll know that in time. But I can tell you more; Mr Roger right here, will administer you a dose of kryptonine every… let’s say five hours. We can’t risk killing you.” Lillian laughed as she saw fear in the girl’s eyes.

                The scientist took a syringe and filled it with kryptonite. He approached the steel rod next to her and pressed the needle in the tube linked to Kara. She fixed her eyes on Lillian with anger as she conditioned herself.

“Good luck, Supergirl.”

                As the green liquid filled her body, she couldn’t contain her scream. She had a hard time standing on her toes. She saw the three persons leave the room and cried in pain, her toes no longer pressing into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting and see you next saturday for a new chapter.  
> Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO is doing everything they can to find their beloved superhero. Alex has a hard time handling the situation. Kara is holding up the best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/supergirl/images/7/7f/Fort_Rozz.png/revision/latest?cb=20150527113629&path-prefix=fr

“Who engaged you?” Alex knocked her fist on the table as anger rose with dangerous rapidity.

“I don’t know” answered the maaldorian. He seemed closed, maybe scared.

“Listen you will tell me who engaged you, because if you don’t, I will break every bones of your body, one by one.”

“I told you, I don’t know.” This time, he shivered and his eyes filled with tears.

“Agent Danvers, I think you should go get some air” said J’onn.

                Alex stared intensely at the alien in front of her, deciding on whether or not she would listen to her boss.

“Alex!”

                She stood up violently, the chair nearly falling down, and left the room. J’onn waited a few seconds, examining the maaldorian’s behavior and sat on the chair.

“We know you didn’t set up all this on your own.” He paused. “I can’t find a good reason for maaldorians to kidnap a kryptonian.”  Another pause. The DEO boss bent on the table and crossed his arms. “You have to tell me who took Supergirl, otherwise I’ll ask agent Danvers to come in and I’ll let you two alone.”

                The alien raised his eyes at J’onn’s level.

“We really don’t know who it was. We met in the ruins of Fort Rozz but they had masks. ”       

                J’onn sighed. He believed it and that was what upset him. Maaldorians weren’t bad people, he knew it. And that meant they still didn’t have a clue of where to search for their friend.

“They told us that if we didn’t do what they wanted, they would harm our families. Sir, they threatened my children.” He started to cry.

                J’onn closed his eyes and raised his hand.

“Take him back to his cell please.”

“Yes sir.”

                The boss left the room and found Alex, leaning on a wall. He didn’t know what to say to cheer his agent up. He was scared for Kara too; she was like a daughter to him. But he did know what to do right now.

“Alex, regroup your team, we’re going to Fort Rozz.”

 

***

 

                She was sweating after all her efforts not to faint. Kara let her head hang and tried to breathe calmly. It wasn’t going to be easy. And she still didn’t have a clue of what they wanted. There was a little voice in her head that kept telling her it wasn’t good but that her friends would find her eventually. She thought they were trying to weaken her. The blonde wanted to sleep so badly but she couldn’t because of the fear and because of the pain in her arms, her feet, in fact everywhere in her body. She watched her stomach and saw the purple bruises.

                 Kara raised her head in a wince as she heard the doors open again. The same three people entered. The scientist set his things up, the soldier came in front of her with his arms crossed and Lillian sat on her usual chair. She liked it seeing the alien suffer. How come someone could like seeing someone suffer this much? Mr. Roger filled his syringe with the green liquid again and Kara’s eyes fell back on Lillian Luthor. She couldn’t control the look of fear she threw.

“What do you want?!” she shouted at her.

“I want you dead.” Lillian hit the armrest.

                Kara gulped and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

“You’re an abomination Supergirl,” she added regaining control, “all of you are.”

“Why? Why do you see us this way? If humans went to another planet, you would be considered as aliens” Kara spat, emphasizing on the ‘you’.

“We didn’t come to your planet for a reason. We don’t want to. We can’t live together. We’re not alike.”

“We are.”

                Ms. Luthor stood up and came closer to her prisoner.

“You are demons. You could wipe us out in few days. All you need is a little red stone and you destroy everything on your way. What tell us there are not other ways to turn you into the evil monster you are?”

                Kara couldn’t take the affront anymore as her sputum flew towards Lillian’s face. The woman brought her forearm to wipe it off, turned to the big man and nodded. The blonde had time to contract but it still hurt when his fist connected with her skin. She would have thrown up if she had anything in her stomach. Instead, she coughed.

“Here we go,” Lillian put her hands in her back, “give her the second dose.”

                And she screamed, again.

 

***

 

                The mission in Fort Rozz didn’t go as expected. That wasn’t the first time the DEO had to go to Fort Rozz, to analyze DNA and identify fugitive aliens, or to collect data. But this time, they seemed far more concentrated. It was their last chance to find Supergirl. So they searched for footprints, tissues or tire track. Everything was clean off of any proof. They searched for hours, nobody able to talk, and the only thing they found was hair. The perpetrators must have engaged professionals to clean up the place.

                The drive back was silent. Alex had her elbow on the edge of the car window and was looking at the sky, thoughtful. She would have given anything to catch a glimpse of red and blue between the clouds, to see Supergirl again. To see Kara. She remembered the time when her sister had revealed herself to the world. It was because Alex was in the wrong plane. It was because of her. A single tear escaped her eye but nobody noticed. She remembered that this night, she felt helpless in this plane and she had to admit it, a little scared. But she had looked through the window and she saw her. Kara had always been thinking of Alex above herself. Everytime she felt scared, the blonde was here for her and that made her feel safe. And right now, she was scared as fuck. So where was Kara. She was being selfish but she needed her, she needed her sister.

                She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t realize they were back at the DEO before her co-worker opened her door. Capillary analyses were quick to do, thus when the brunette made it to the command center, Winn received the results and a figure appeared on the big screen.

“Dereck William, thirty one years old, eight years of jail, he was released a year ago.” Winn stated typing away on the keyboard.

“What for?” asked J’onn.

“Racist and ethnic violence. But nothing has been reported about him since his time in prison. In fact he’s a ghost.”

                Alex and her boss huffed at the same time. Why was it so difficult to have results? They had done this type of things several times.

“Keep searching, agent Schott.”

“Of course Sir.”

                J’onn placed a hand on Alex’s back and led her to a more private place.

“Listen, I know it’s hard but you need to go home,” he began and quickly continued when he saw her agent’s eyebrows frown, “I am not trying to ask you out of this rescue mission, because I know you, this would be pointless. I just meant for the night. You need to eat and rest. When it will be time to get Supergirl back, we will need you in good shape.”

                Alex looked at her feet. It was late in the night and they weren’t much people left. She knew he was right and she didn’t know what to do at the DEO for now so she just sighed and nodded.

“I promise I’ll call you as soon as Winn has a lead.”

“Thank you J’onn, I’ll probably be here at 6 tomorrow.”

                The brunette brought him in a sided hug and went to grab her things in the changing room. She climbed on her motorbike and put her helmet on. Her vision was a little blurry because of the tiredness that was hitting on her now. She thought about heading to Kara’s apartment. It was closer than hers and she needed to be in a place her sister and herself loved, so she did.

                She opened the door and paused for a moment. She felt empty, like the apartment in front of her. Memories of sister nights made their way in Alex’s messy brain.

                The brunette put the keys on the table and opened the fridge to grab some leftovers. She ate some, slowly, in silence. She was so tired. Alex took a hot shower and changed in Kara’s oversized Gryffindor t-shirt. She climbed in bed and recognized her sister’s scent. Entangling herself in the covers, she lied down and cried on a pillow.

_Kara, where are you?_

***

 

               Kara had been trapped for an entire day and had endured five doses of kryptonite already. She couldn’t stand on her toes anymore, she just let her body hang limp from the chains. The bruises on her abdomen and ribs hadn’t healed at all. Of course, she was under the red sun lamps. Red? However, that was black that tainted her eyelids now. And the smell… It smelled like grass, flowers and fresh air. Absolutely nothing to do with the heavy damp air she was accustomed to.

               Kara slowly opened her eyes and it was dark. She was no longer held upright but in fact laying on a soft fabric. It was not completely dark actually because there were white spots everywhere. She closed her eyes and reopened them with a large exhalation. The air was cool on her face, she didn’t feel any pain.

“Ah here, I found Cassiopeia, do you see it?”

                A hand rose in the air just beside her, pointing at some stars. She froze; there still was someone with her. Cadmus. It became harder to breath as panic overwhelmed her.

“Kara?”

                This voice, she knew it. She liked this voice. Kara turned her head on the side recognizing the short brown hair and dark eyes.

“Alex” said Kara, a tear making her way down her cheek.

                The brunette’s hand came to wipe the tear. She turned her body on the cover sprayed on the grass to face her sister.

 _What’s happening?_ She didn’t understand. She couldn’t say if it was reality or if she was hallucinating because of pain and exhaustion. As if reading her thoughts, Alex spoke.

“I am sorry lil sis, but you’re dreaming. I’m not really here.” Alex explained with sad eyes.

“I miss you” replied the blonde with more tears falling.

“Me too. But we will find you Kara, you have to keep telling you that okay?” Kara nodded. “You have to stay strong. I promise when I’ll get you back we will do as much sister nights as you want, watching Stranger Things or contemplating the stars, like when we were kids.”

                That was Alex’s turn to release tears and Kara couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was worrying for her and the fact that she probably wasn’t eating and sleeping properly. That was their thing. To feel guilty every time something happened to the other.

“I have to go, someone’s coming. I love you Kara. Please hang on.”

“No…”

                The brunette kneeled and kissed her sister on the forehead. When Kara reopened her eyes, there was no sign of Alex. Instead, she had a familiar unpleasant sensation in her wrists and shoulders, and the mood reddened. She straightened on the cover and bent over when her stomach hurt abruptly. Realization hit her as she found herself once again in the cold room with the two people she hated the most right now: Lillian and the strong man that seemed to like leaving bruises on her body.

                Supergirl spit and it left a metallic taste in her mouth. Spitting blood was not a good thing.

“Well, I have good news for you.” Lillian went to a switch on the wall and placed her hand on the roller. Kara prepared herself for the upcoming pain. “We’re not using kryptonite today.” She turned the roller a little and the lamps weren’t red anymore. “And we’re not using red sun either. Let’s say you have a rest day.” Kara frowned. Why was she doing this? “Or at least, several hours.”

                She didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t try to lead Lillian to changing her mind. So she waited for them to leave the room. And they did. Without the red sun she would be able to regain her powers. She had a chance to escape. But when she coughed, she realized there was no improvement in her state. Why wasn’t she healing? Kara tried to use one of her power. _Heat vision._ Fixing the chains she frowned, but nothing came out of her eyes. _Super strength._ She stood on her toes and pulled. Nothing. Maybe she needed time… So she waited and waited. And instead of getting better, Kara felt wearier, weaker. What had they done to her? And she did the only thing she could. She cried, praying to return to her dream, with Alex.

 

***

 

*Ring, ring*

                Alex immediately opened her eyes and grabbed her phone on the nightstand.

“Danvers?”

“Alex, we have updates.” Winn’s tired voice reasoned in her ear.

“Coming.”

                She got up of the bed, grabbed her stuff and let Kara’s essence linger one last time in her brain before taking the keys and leaving. She didn’t know if what Winn found would help them because J’onn promised to keep her aware of every change, but she wanted to know anyway. Alex made it to the DEO in no time and went directly to the command center.

“Hey!” said Winn. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah, a few hours.”

“Good.” He turned to the computers and started to explain his discoveries displaying on the big screens. “So, two months ago, there was an incident in a bar, and a black alien woman has been assaulted. The NCPD identified William as the assailant but when they made it to his apartment; he was nowhere to be found. We don’t have any news or any location of him since.”

                _Here we go, first bad news._

“But I have something. Dereck William was in the public school of Metropolis and a lot of professors had bad assessments so I searched through the school files and I found something interesting. Dereck’s best friend was none other than Lex Luthor.”

“So he certainly knows Lillian. Cadmus is behind it, now we’re practically sure about it” added J’onn trying to find relations in the little of information they had.

“I’ll continue to go through his life and watch surveillances videos of National City and Metropolis.”

“Thank you agent Schott.”

                Winn returned to his usual geek researches and Alex turned to J’onn.

“We’re not getting anyway.” She placed her hand on her forehead huffing.

“But we will.”

“What if they are torturing her? J’onn it’s been more than a day.”

“I know Alex, and that terrifies me too. But we have to stay calm and do everything we can to find her as soon as possible.”

“Wow wow…” Winn moved back with his chair.

“What is it Winn?” asked Alex.

“Someone’s entering our system.”

                Suddenly the giant screen went black and then Lillian’s face was in close up. They all stared, wide eyed as she started to speak.

“Hello dear friends of the DEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to comment  
> See you next saturday ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the DEO about to find Supergirl and will they do it in time?
> 
> http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41300000/Alex-with-J-onn-J-onzz-supergirl-2015-tv-series-41394925-500-278.gif

                Her facial expression was frightening. A mixture of assurance and evil. Lillian Luthor has the knack to make people feel nervous. And Alex was already really nervous. She was afraid of what she was going to see.

“Ms Luthor, to what do we owe the pleasure?” J’onn started.

“Oh mister director, you know that,” she moved a little, “to my special guest.”

                And as Lillian shifted on the left of the screen, a look of horror crossed all their faces.

“Kara” Alex let out.

                She forgot that she was supposed to name her Supergirl because all her brain would think about right now was the fact that her little sister was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists with blue and purple bruises all over her body. She didn’t cry though, clenching her hands in fists to control herself as best as she could.

                Nobody reacted. Instead, she watched as Kara slowly raised her head in a frown. She seemed lost, like she didn’t know if it was real. _She must have hallucinations already._ She was tired and in pain. The sister she promised to protect was in pain.

“So, we’ve been running some experiences and I have to admit, we got pretty good results. For example…” she pointed at a man on Supergirl’s right, “Christopher please.”

                The strong man approached the blonde and drew his knife.

“No.” Alex’s eyes widened as the man’s blade pressed on Kara’s bare stomach and blood started to drip. Kara winced and tried to suppress a cry of pain. “Stop it!” said Alex.

                Chris backed off and a long cut could be seen across her stomach. He smiled and handed the knife to another man in a blouse. The scientist grabbed a tube and let the blood flow in it.

                _No sign of kryptonite in the knife or traveling Kara’s veins so why is she bleeding? Why isn’t it healing?_ _No sign of red sun either_. Alex didn’t understand.

“Impressing, uh?” Lillian smirked at them.

“What do you want Ms Luthor?” asked J’onn.

“Ok, ok. Let’s get back to the real issue. I want something you have and, as you can see, I have a pressure tactic.” She let out a devilish laugh. “Give me the file of identification of aliens in National City!”

“Don’t!” Kara seemed to regain consciousness as she stood awkwardly on her toes.

                This moment of braveness was cut short by a strong punch in the stomach.

“Stop!” screamed Alex.

“But, agent Danvers, you know how you can stop this.”

“No, Alex, I can take it.” Kara probably tried to convince herself too because fear could be clearly seen in her eyes.

                As they both looked at their image on the screen, Christopher grabbed the blonde by the hips, pressed his pelvis against her lower belly and breathed against her neck. She closed her eyes trying to think about something else. She knew her sister was watching and that they would do everything to make her speak.

“I’m okay” the blonde said, a single tear falling.

                It was more like a whisper. Lillian wanted to make her feel vulnerable and exposed, and that was exactly how she felt right now, knowing her assailants and DEO agents were watching her. But she would not show it.

                Lillian threw a glance to the man and nodded towards the chains. He quickly unleashed the chains and Kara fell hard on the floor. She tried to cower on herself and soothe her articulations but instead she received a kick on the higher stomach. _Everyone heard it right?_ A loud crack sounded as a scream tore Alex’s heart. He must have broken two ribs at least. Her breathing became more erratic than it already was.

                J’onn pursed his lips and clenched his fist like Alex did.

“I want to tell you a story. This man here was living with his family somewhere in National City when Supergirl went crazy. His wife is now in a wheelchair” said Lillian.

                Kara started to cry mumbling ‘I’m sorry’s’ like a mantra. She still felt guilty about this episode because she had no control over her feelings and let out all the anger she had kept inside. The soldier continued to hit her, again and again.

“I’m okay” Kara repeated.

                Christopher went to kick her in the face and blood spurted. There was no sound coming from the blonde anymore. The man prepared himself for another kick but stopped midway.

“Stop!” Lillian ordered. “I need her alive.” She turned to the webcam as Chris chained Supergirl to the ceiling again. “You know I will find another way to procure the files I want, right?” She waited for an answer that never came. “Anyway, good afternoon.”

                And the three assailants left the room, the video only showing Kara. Alex couldn’t tear her gaze away from the scene. Kara’s stomach was covered in bruises, the cut there still bleeding. Even if the blonde’s head was bent, she could see a trail of blood falling down her brow bone and nose and she had a cut on the lower lip.

                The brunette unclenched her fists and slammed everything off of the desk in front of her. Agents started to leave the command center as J’onn grabbed his agent’s forearm and the screen went black. Alex quickly removed her arm and went to the balcony.

                Fresh air stroked her face. She closed her eyes, elbows on the railing, and she cried. She knew her sister was hurting and seeing her in this state broke Alex’s heart. So she just stayed here, alone, trying to fill her minds with happy memories where Kara was healthy and smiling.

 

***

 

                Waking up was difficult. She heard buzzing sounds around her but her eyes wouldn’t open. When Lillian approached her ear to whisper something, a chill went down her spine and she could hear clearer. She started to move a little.

“Finally. We have to give you the last dose.” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed in fear but nothing came out of her mouth. “But I guess it won’t have the same effect as the others. In fact, with the blood we collected from you during our little chat with the DEO, Mr Roger was able to understand the real functioning of kryptonite on your cells and how it affected your powers. I’ll spare you the scientific details but with that, we are now able to synthesize different kind of kryptonite with different destiny. So, thanks to you, we will elaborate the perfect plan to get rid of Superman too.”

                Now Cadmus had way too much power on kryptonians and she knew she was in deep trouble. But now she was worried about her cousin. _What if they had caught him already? What would they do to him? What if these researches could help them hurting other aliens?_

“Anyway, you don’t need to know all of this because soon,” she paused seizing the blonde’s face, “you won’t be affected by anything, anymore.” A smile crossed her face and as pain overwhelmed Kara’s body, her eyes closed even deeper and she fell into unconsciousness again.

 

***

 

                After a good half hour, Alex came back in.

“Alex, come here” said Winn.

“What is it Winn?”

“I found something in the video.”

               The video started to play again and Alex clenched her jaw. Winn zoomed on something, an inscription on a big pipe.

“1998NC121049 Colbea Industries. What does that mean?” asked Alex.

“1998 is the manufacturing date. NC is the city…”

“So they are still in National City, good.”

“Yes, and 121049 is the serial number. Alex I can locate the building where they’re holding Supergirl. Either we ask for a warrant to get all the files of Colbea Industries and we might wait several days, or I can hack their system.” Winn raised his head to look at Alex.

“Do it, agent Schott. I’ll take full responsibilities” J’onn ordered reaching them.

 

***

 

               The door cracked open loudly and DEO agents filled the building. All the clear’s Alex could hear just added to her anxiety. When they finished inspecting, they understood the place was totally empty. Alex put her gun back in the holster and punched hard in a mirror with a shriek of rage.

               J’onn quickly reached his agent and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to find a way out his hold but she was too out of her mind to fight properly. _Alex you have to calm down, please_. That was J’onn in her head. She continued to fight, blood pooling on the floor from her hand. Alex _, just relax, take deep breaths. Do it with me, in and out_. Alex felt the rise and fall of J’onn’s chest against her back and started to calm her breathing.

“For the Christmas dinner two years ago, Kara told me some stories of the two of you back when you lived in Midvale. She told me that one day she was worried because you went to a party and you weren’t coming back. She leaved her room through her window and flew to you. She found you slumped on a couch in the middle of a sisterhood house, so she picked you up, passed your arm above her shoulders and you mumbled something like ‘Oh hi Tinker Bell, what are you doing here?’, she told you she was bringing you home and you said your parents were going to kill you.” Alex giggled a little. Her breathing was back to normal now. “She brought you home and put you into bed. I asked her what did your parents say and she said that they never knew. She didn’t tell them because she knew they were going to lash out at you.”

“I didn’t remember the details of the homecoming of this night.” Alex finally spoke and turned to look at him as he let her out his hold.

“She will always come back to you Alex because she knows that you need her. She will fight for you. We will find her in time. We will find her.”

“Thank you J’onn.”

               He nodded.

“Ok, let’s clean up this hand.”

 

***

 

                Once back at the DEO, Winn was asleep on his keyboard. Alex approached him and putting a gentle hand on his back, whispered.

“Winn, you should go home and get some rest.”

                The agent Schott woke up abruptly and quickly got back to whatever he was doing.

“Hey, calm down. J’onn is not here” she said with a chuckle.

                He turned his face to her; the keys of the keyboard were drawn on the right side of his face. Winn pressed his fingertips on his eyes and tried to rub away the rest of the slumber.

“I’m sorry.”

“Winn stop, you’re doing everything you can and I know you don’t sleep as much as you should. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“They were in National City all the time and I haven’t been able to find them.”

“You’re the best technical engineer and computer scientist of America. If you can’t find anything for now, nobody can.”

                He bent his head and sighed.

“I have slept enough for now so I guess I’ll go back to my researches.”

                And suddenly, a *bip* resonated in the room. Winn frowned and went to the computer that emitted the sound.

“There are important changes of pressure and other forces around the Girl of steel statue. I don’t understand what’s happening there is an atoms overload…”

“Here, watch this” said another agent as J’onn arrived.

                On the woman’s screen, there were several amateurs videos certainly filmed with phones showing a figure before the statue. Supergirl was lying on her side, unconscious. A lot of people had started gathering but the videos were taken from far away and it seemed like something was between the camera and the scene, like glass.

“Shit, I know what that means,” begun Winn as Alex got agitated, “a force field. I didn’t see a lot of them in my life; I don’t know if I’ll be able to deactivate it.” Winn’s eyes widened.

“You’ll have to agent Schott.” J’onn paused before turning around. “Ok agents, team omega, go gather every material we have to try and deactivate the force field from there. Agents Schott, Hale and Giera, stay here and find a way to deactivate it, use all you’ll have to use. Team alpha and beta, get on the trucks right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I completely frogot to post the chapter yesterday, I got a lot of work to do right now. Tell me if you liked it and see you next saturday for the next chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen...
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/c2939909aa5f19982d2e8a31649113f2/tumblr_inline_ohora7fREc1t59nmz_540.png

Chapter 5 :

                She was tired. Even though her eyes were closed, it wasn’t real rest. But there was a good point; she didn’t feel the usual pain burning her wrists or her shoulders. In fact, it was the first time she had felt this relaxed lately. She heard it, murmurs, everywhere around her. But they were muffled. _Super hearing_. Did she have her powers back? She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the brightness. She watched her hands, then her arms, and realized she was back in her Supergirl’s suit. Kara tried to move but her body screamed. She managed to straighten up a little on her elbow and looked around. There were people watching her but far away from where she was. _What is happening?_ She looked through the crowd watching every faces and that’s when she saw her. _Alex. Why isn’t she coming?_ She stood up on shaky legs, ignoring her burning lungs and reached her sister but something stopped her. _What?_ She fell to her knees. Worry was written all over her face and she noticed the same expression on Alex’s face.

                A transparent immaterial surface was blocking her from her sister. She didn’t understand. One minute she was restrained and tortured in a closed and damp room and the next she was outside in National City but still enclosed with people she knew were watching her. She saw Alex’s mouth move but she couldn’t hear her right now, there were too much noises in her head because of her unexpected regained super hearing. She supposed she was trying to reassure her when a loud robotic voice sounded.

“Dear residents of National City. We are Cadmus.”

                People looked up trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

“We want to pass on a message. Look at the savior of National City. But she’s saving you from what? Aliens. Aliens are problems and Supergirl here is an alien. How many of you have lost their jobs, their home or their family to an alien attack?” Murmurs were getting louder but there was no sign of compliance. “We need to get rid of them. We can defend ourselves when it comes to fires or hold ups. Aliens can lose control of their abilities and attack us whenever they want. We saw it already. Supergirl attacked us, remember? But now we have the capacity to oppose them. We can beat them. We don’t have to obey aliens with the argument that they are stronger than us anymore because now, together, we can be stronger than them.”

                Kara knew what was about to happen and looked at Alex. It was not looking good. She may have her powers back but not like she used to. She felt weak, her reflexes were too slow and she didn’t have her full strength. _It must be the kryptonite Cadmus had synthesized._ She knew Lillian had ensured that her powers would still be on to make people believe that they really could fight aliens. But she couldn’t fight back right now.

“National City, today we will show you that a human, with human technologies is more capable to protect you than an alien hiding behind her powers.”

                She saw as Alex’s eyes glanced behind her and she quickly pointed a finger at something. Kara turned around in time to see Hank Henshaw running towards her. How did she not see him? She managed to stand up and raised her right arm to block his first blow, and the second one, but he was much faster and the third one landed on her side. She fell and crawled a little but he kicked her in the stomach, again and again, then in the face. It reopened old wounds and the blood started to soak her suit.

                She managed to use her heat vision and sent Hank ten meters further. Kara turned and saw tears running down her sister’s face. Alex had a hand on her earpiece and didn’t stop giving orders. ‘Winn, hurry the fuck up’ the blonde managed to hear. She placed a hand nearly against the immaterial wall and as Alex replicated the movement, Kara mouthed ‘I love you’.

                She got up and walked towards Henshaw who still had a knee on the ground. He stood up in time but Kara threw her fist in his face. He just had time to spit blood when he received another blow. She felt hope again but it was before he slapped her with the back of his hand. It gave him enough hindsight to kick her in the stomach. She creased her knees and pushed to fly away but he caught her cape and sent her flying against her statue which exploded in pieces.

                She couldn’t stand anymore so she just bent over on the floor and winced when she received too much blows. Way too much. When she couldn’t move at all, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground as she put her hands on the arms holding her. But she didn’t do a lot to fight him.

“See?” his voice was broadcasted outside the force field, “We don’t need them. She’s not human; she can’t understand our needs and our ideas. They have to go back to their planet. Let Cadmus protect you, not them.” He looked right into her eyes drawing a green knife from his back. Kryptonite. Kara throw a last look at Alex who was now kneeled on the ground and still screaming in her earpiece. “Now what? Are you going to cry? Please it would add to the drama.” She looked at him, not letting her tears fall. “We need to eradicate them!” and with that he stabbed her.

                But she didn’t scream. She couldn’t, she had no strength left to do so. He let her fall on the ground and put a hand on his ear.

“The job is done; you can come and get me.” He said.

                And then, the slight opacity that was surrounding both of them disappeared. Alex was back on her legs and all the DEO was running toward him, guns in hand. He started to run but he received a bullet in his left ankle that touched his Achilles tendon. Alex put her gun back in the holster, as agents went to cuff him, and kneeled quickly next to her sister.

“Where is the medic team?” J’onn was there in a second too.

“I-I knew you would find me” Kara said smiling.

                She was a little delirious with everything her body had endured.

“Always” said Alex, tears falling. Kara’s hand cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb. Alex placed her hand on her sister’s. The blonde’s eyes fluttered as her sister took her hand in hers and started drawing circles on the back of it.

“I got you Kara. But you need to keep your eyes open.”

“Alex, we need to withdraw the knife or the kryptonite will make its way more and more in her veins. I don’t know if it got to her heart so you’ll have to put pressure on the wound ok? It will hurt so I’ll hold her.”

                Her veins were green and they could see the fluorescence intensify. Alex nodded and put her sister’s hand on the ground. J’onn removed the blade slowly as to not cut any more veins. But when it was out and a lot of blood left her body, there was no movement. They turned to see that Supergirl’s eyes were closed and her chest wasn’t rising anymore.

                Alex pressed her hands against the wound immediately though. She was covered in Kara’s blood.

“Come on, Kara, wake up please.” Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

                The medic team arrived and they put her on a stretcher, Alex not leaving her position.

“I can’t find any pulse” said a woman next to Alex.

“Come on, stay with me, Kara” she sobbed.

 

***

 

                It’s been one hour that Supergirl left the operating room. She was in a bed right now, unconscious but stable, under the solar lamps. She had bandages and closure strips everywhere, the more important being the one covering her abdomen. She had captors on her finger and under her collarbone, and IVs going out her arms. She also had a big tube going out of her mouth, strapped around her face and connected to a respirator.

                Alex was sat on a chair at her sister’s bedside. The brunette was clenching Kara’s hand as if it would wake her up or Alex just wanted to feel her pulse, to feel that she was alive. Watching Kara was hard with all those machines surrounding her even if that was what maintained her alive.

J’onn was in a deep sleep, arms crossed, lying on a chair in a corner of the room.

“I’m sorry” Alex sobbed.

                In that moment, she wished Kara would wake up and reassure her, telling her it wasn’t her fault, that she was alive, like she always did, but she didn’t. Her eyes remained completely closed, the *bip* of her heart rate not changing.

                Supergirl’s surgeon entered the room and Alex and J’onn rose from their chairs.

“I have the results of Supergirl’s radios and MRIs. You may want to sit back down.” He continued when they didn‘t move. “So we confirmed that she had five broken ribs that punctured her left lung but we managed to sew it. A human would have problems like asthma for life or worse but considering she’s an alien, she has chances to recover completely when she wakes up. She had an internal hemorrhage that we stopped. She also had iliac bone and lower jaw fractures.” The doctor paused a little as Alex shifted awkwardly. “She’ll be able to fully recover but she still has to wake up. We removed every big droplet of kryptonite we could but some small ones managed to fuse with her blood and it creates something on her body that we can’t quite understand yet. This is a new type of synthesized kryptonite that inhibits some precious neural connections. It adds to the fact that we are preoccupied about her brain. She’s had two strokes; one on the way to the DEO and one in the operating room. Those two facts may lead to sequels but we won’t learn more until she wakes up. Then again if we don’t find the way to inactivate the molecule, the machines won’t keep her alive very long.”

 “Thank you sir” J’onn sighed.

                The surgeon nodded and left the room.

“Please, don’t try to stop me this time” Alex said turning to face her boss.

                J’onn clenched his jaw and bent his head. He knew what his agent was about to do and it was against the DEO rules, but he was as helpless as her and they needed to save Supergirl. After all, she was like a daughter to him, and it was a matter of life or death for her. If there was only one thing they could do right now, good or bad, he would agree with it. So as Alex left the room in fury, J’onn let her go, ordering his agents not to enter Henshaw’s cell under any circumstances.

 

***

 

                Hank Henshaw was a hard one. It’s been one hour that Alex had started hurting him and he wouldn’t say anything.

“You know, I asked our IT guy to make some researches about you…”

“I don’t have any family left if that’s what you’re getting at,” he giggled, “and from what I heard, yours will soon be diminished.”

                Another punch in the face. Alex had brought metal gloves with her knowing Hank’s body had been modified, and in the look on his face every time she punched, she knew she was hurting him.

“Indeed, you’ve lost your family during the daxamites invasion. But we’ve learned something more.” He raised his head, doubt crossing his face. “You’re seeing a woman since six months now, she works for them too now thanks to you.” She stopped and saw the reaction she wanted. “If you don’t tell me where Cadmus is, you can be sure that I’ll go in her beautiful small apartment next to Noonan’s and I will hurt her even worse than what I did to you.”

                He moved abruptly so Alex took a step back to avoid his teeth. He leant back in his chair, growling, but didn’t say anything.

“Great” she said with a devilish smile on her face and as she turned to leave, he spoke.

“Wait. Ok. But you have to protect us from them after I tell you.”

“Speak.”

“They should be in Metropolis right now. They will attack Superman soon.”

“Adress?”

“In a deserted coffee next to Krypton Park, ‘the Cosmos’ I think.”

“Good, hopefully for you, we will stop them all, but there is no way I would provide the both of you any protection.” And with that she left.

“YOU BITCH!”

 

***

 

                They found the cafe after Alex called Clark to come to the DEO for a few days. The first agents entered silently not to alarm the people inside. They reached the first room, the door was opened. Alex raised her hand and signed _one, two, three_ , and she entered the room.

“FBI, hands up!” She pointed her gun and the major part did as she told. But as agents began to cuff some of them, three people ran. “Don’t!”

                Alex chased after them and a few agents followed her. She saw them in front of her but she didn’t see blonde hair. _Shit, Lillian is not here, she would have liked to torture that bitch_. She started to catch up but they split. The brunette decided to go after a man in blouse with a frail pace. _The scientist from the video_.

“Stop!” Alex shouted while dodging a glass bottle the man had thrown towards her.

                She followed him in the corridors, he definitely wasn’t as athletic as her but he knew the surroundings. When they turned at an angle, Alex managed to jump above the cabinet he knocked off and to land on the scientist legs, tackling him down.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything you want. Don’t hurt me.”

“How come I shouldn’t hurt you with what happened to Supergirl?” Alex was straddling his back now, tying his hands in handcuffs.

“I didn’t hurt her, I was just doing what I was told.”

                The brunette brought him back on his feet by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, her arm pressing on his upper chest.

“Someone is being tortured in front of you and you just do nothing, because that was what you were being told?”

“I couldn’t do any…” A punch in his stomach cut his breathing.

“Listen,” Alex got closer to his ear, “I’m bringing you back to the DEO. In any case, you’re going to be incarcerated for ‘failure to assist someone in danger’ but there is something you can decide. You can give me all the information you have and go in jail right away or…” she pushed more on his chest, “I can make you suffer and make you tell me all you know. And god knows I would love the second choice.”

                She took him off the wall and joined her team who brought him in a DEO truck.

“Hey, did you find anything else?”

“No ma’am, everyone was terrified. They told us they didn’t know what was happening. They were told to come here and do analysis on blood and skin samples so they’ll receive money.”

“Ok, thank you Quint.”

                They got the scientist. That was better than nothing. And Alex knew he got to know something that could help her sister. He was the only scientist they saw when they got the video call. So Alex climbed in the truck and ordered the driver to go back to the DEO, letting her other agents vet the place.

“Agent Danvers, what did you got?” J’onn said sawing Alex join them.

“We got the scientist from the video sir and I came to ask you to let me interrogate him.”

“Ok, but Alex,” he called when she nearly run to the interrogation room, “don’t go too far with him.”

“Yes sir.”

 

***

 

“I’ll talk, no need to get all furious.”

“Bad luck mister Davis, I’m already furious.” Alex leant on the wall across the room, not trusting her adrenaline. “Go on, I want to know what kind of kryptonite you used on Supergirl.”

“We’ve been working on different types of kryptonite for a year. Miss Luthor first wanted a molecule that could interact with the host’s DNA. We were able to synthetize one that could enter blood cells, leukocytes to be more specific, and insert itself in the DNA with solid links, this way we couldn’t remove it.”

“What is it doing?”

“It modifies the translated proteins so they can fulfill their role but with efficiency scale really low. Supergirl still had her powers but she couldn’t use them properly. Miss Luthor asked to inject some to her every five hours during two days so the molecules could infect as much cells as possible. But with a concentration higher than 0.8g/L, this kryptonite is a poison. Once clutched to the DNA, the translated proteins send signals to the brain, interrupting some connections so the subject respiration, blood circulation and neural activity are at risk. This is the dose they put in the knife they used to stab Supergril.”

“She’s still alive.”

“Not for long.” Alex threw the table aside and grabbed his throat with one hand. “W-ait.”

                The agent kept her hand still around his throat feeling his veins clap. She could feel his pulse. She had felt her sister’s steady pulse earlier, not as distinctly but still, and as the one hitting her hand right now was slowing down, she quickly loosened her grip. She didn’t want to do that, Kara wouldn’t do that. She wasn’t a murderer.

                The man gasped for air and understood how messed up Alex was.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how bad it was. My father always stuffed our heads about how bad aliens were and how we should find a way to get rid of them. So when Lillian Luthor came to him asking for manpower, he told her I was a scientist and that I would help her.” He scoffed a little, his voice row from the lack of oxygen. “I didn’t want to contradict him.”

“So you participate in the torturing of a living being.” Alex had turned her back to him. “And now you may be responsible for someone’s death.” Her voice broke a little.

“There may be a solution.”

                Alex immediately turned around.

“There is a molecule that can attack the neosynthetized kryptonite but I don’t know where to find it. And she will need a blood transfusion because some blood cells may be destructed.”

“How is it called?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. See ya for the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara isn't waking up and Alex sinks more and more into depression.

                Alex entered the room where her sister was laying full of hope.

“Hey Clark” she said hugging him.

“Hey,” he seemed depressed, not knowing what to do to help his cousin, “news?”

“Yes, we know that a substance called mantrac could help Kara healing, at least it would eliminate all the remainders of kryptonite in her body. Do you know where to find it?”

“No, never heard of it.”

“Ok, don’t worry Winn is on it. Also, will you give some of your blood? We will have to destroy some of Kara blood cells so she will need a transfusion.”

“Of course Alex, I would do anything for her.”

“Great, I knew you would say that. Doctor Ramirez is waiting for you in the lab.”

“Alright, see you Alex, keep me updated.”

“Yes.”

                As Superman left the room, the brunette approached her little sister and grabbed her hand.

“Don’t worry Kara, I’ll get you back” she whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead, and left the room.

“So Winn, tell me some good news.”

“I found the word ‘mantrac’ in a few comments on the dark web but it’s not widespread. Apparently this is a new drogue for humans but it is really dangerous leading to lots of overdoses. There is no mention of its origin.”

“Can you get some? According to Davis, we need at least fifty centiliters.”

“Of course, I just need a few minutes. I’ll tell you where to retrieve it.”

 

***

 

“Alex, you should go home. I will stay with her and you can take over tomorrow…” proposed J’onn.

                They had gone to retrieve the mantrac and gave it to doctor Ramirez. She had needed a few minutes to prepare herself for the injection. All the family had been here; Clark, Eliza, Winn, James, even Maggie came. The brake-up with Alex had been terrible but she would always be here for her and she had to admit it, she cared for the little danvers. Ramirez had approached the bed and put two bags up the metal rod. He had injected the mantrac slowly in Kara’s veins while a nurse injected Clark’s blood through another tube. Right now, one hour had passed, nothing had changed. James and Maggie had to leave the DEO and Winn got back to work in the command center. Clark went to sleep in his temporary DEO room and Eliza left to grab coffee, but Alex knew her mother just wanted to take some fresh air.

“Why isn’t she waking up?”

“Alex, her body went through a lot. We can’t know how she will handle it. She needs time to recover; hopefully she will wake up soon.”

“Why doesn’t she have her powers back? There is no more kryptonite in her body J’onn why isn’t she healing.” That wasn’t a question. Alex was terrified that the mantrac wouldn’t be enough to save her sister.

“Alex, right now we just need to let her know we are here for her. I’m confident that if we talk to her, she’ll feel the love and she’ll understand she has to come back to us. Her body will heal when her brain will decide it.” J’onn got closer to the brunette. “But you need to take care of yourself too Alex.”

“You know I won’t leave J’onn. You should go. I will try and sleep in the armchair.”

                J’onn sighed and bent his head for a few seconds.

“Alright. I’ll bring Eliza to your apartment.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “Call me if there are any changes.” And left.

                Alex found herself alone with her unconscious sister. She sat on the chair next to the bed and sighed.

“Ah, Winn brought me a sandwich earlier,” she said grabbing it on the nightstand, “chorizo and gherkins, I don’t know how come he’s a genius when he forget I don’t like gherkins all the time” Alex giggled.

                She opened it, took the gherkins out and threw them in the trash before taking a few bites. She glanced at the screens showing Kara’s physiological parameters and then directly at her. Her sister seemed so fragile in this hospital gown.

“You know, you better wake up before the FlyingBirds concert,” she said with her mouth full, “because there is no way I’ll resell the tickets.” Alex giggled but stopped when her eyes fell on her sister’s emotionless face once more.

                Love. Kara needed love. Alex loved her sister with all her heart and yet, she felt like she didn’t give her enough.

_“I don’t trust Cadmus, and I will do what I have to, to protect us.”_

_“Well I guess you’ve chosen your side.”_

_“This is not about sides.”_

_“No, it is. Cause you’re either part of the family or you’re not.”_

_“You don’t mean that.”_

_“He’s my father.”_

_“He’s mine too.”_

_“Then act like it.”_

Alex couldn’t chase this fight out of her mind right now. Every syllable resonating in her ears as tears came rolling down her cheeks once again today. Of course she didn’t mean that. She said that out of anger because she just got her father back, and she couldn’t imagine that he would be a threat. But he was. Kara was right and she never apologized to her sister for those words. When the blonde wake up, she would.

“You’ve always been and you will always be my family, Kara.”

                The brunette put the end of her sandwich back on the nightstand, wiped her tears and took her phone and headphones out of her bag. She plugged them in her phone and inserted one end in Kara’s right ear and the other in her left ear. She pressed play and music of her sister’s favorite artist made their way to their ears. The beat was calm, like Kara liked. Alex put her phone in her pocket and her head on the blonde’s forearm, not moving their intertwined fingers. For the first time in a long time, Alex fell asleep almost instantly, without any nightmares on the horizon.

 

***

 

                Three months. Three months had passed and still no sign of Supergirl’s possible awakening. Hundreds of newspapers talking about the possible death of National City hero. The DEO was trying as best as they could to contain alien attacks and protect aliens from human attacks, but since the battle between Supergirl and Henshaw had been diffused, the crime rate had only increased.

                Alex was a mess but she went back to work two months early, passing by Kara’s room every night or every time she got a pause to talk to her. She was so tired; she had a really hard time finding a restful sleep because of all the nightmares she had.

                Kara’s vitals hadn’t changed a lot but the good thing was that there hadn’t been any decrease. She still didn’t have her powers back which meant that she was healing at a human rate, and with all she had witnessed, that was difficult.

                This day, J’onn, Alex and her team went downtown to neutralize an alien who went crazy. This one wasn’t too big but his ability to secrete toxic gases and poisoned spikes made it difficult to catch him.

“Agent Schott, what is wrong with this one?” J’onn asked has he got down dodging a poisoned spike.

“I don’t know sir; he’s not the type to look for problems. He never got himself into trouble before. I think some kind of psychic is playing with him. Revenge maybe?”

“Ok, how could we take him down without hurting him too much?”

“You could try and enter his mind to stop the intruder, sir.”

“J’onn I could create a diversion and give you time to reach him from behind.” Alex said already running towards the target.

“Agent Danvers…”

                J’onn rolled his eyes and started placing himself behind the alien.

“Hey toxic-man, over here.”

                The human looking alien turned to face the agent. He replaced himself ready to throw his spikes. He launched the first one and Alex managed to bend her head enough to avoid it. But the second one was already coming towards her, so she jumped just in time but landed on her left shoulder. She let out a small cry and raised her gaze, sawing J’onn quickly placing his hand around the alien’s head. _We made it_. She rolled on her back holding her shoulder. Alex breathed out slowly to steady the pain. _Probably a dislocation_.

                As J’onn managed to get the alien to come around, he directly walked to his favorite agent.

“Are you okay?” he asked squatting down.

“Yeah, can you put it back in place please?”

                J’onn placed his hand around her shoulder and counted.

“One, two...”

                He quickly moved it and removed his hand when he heard the *clack*. Alex clenched her jaw but couldn’t contain the scream that went out her mouth.

“We’ll put straps and restrain not to damage the nerves more.”

                He helped her up and they walked to the med truck.

                They decided to take the alien with them to the DEO to check him out and ask him who could have done this. They drove back rapidly and J’onn told Alex to get checked by a doctor despite her complaining. After hearing the doctor say that there was no serious damage but that she should restrain her shoulder for three days, she went to spend time with her favorite person on this world.

                Alex entered the room quietly closing the door behind her. Her heart broke every time she entered this room. Watching her sister still, the only sound audible being the *bip* of machines and an artificial respiration.

“You would get mad at me if you saw me right now” said the brunette as she stroked the brace covering her left arm. She giggled a little as memories of Kara getting upset about Alex getting hurt displayed in her mind. Her sister has always been overprotective and caring around her, even though she was the little sister. “But you know what I thought earlier when I fell?” She paused as if her sister would answer. “That the pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the pain I keep feeling in my heart.” A single tear fell from her eyes. “It was almost pleasing. Cause the fear of losing you is killing me more and more every day.” This time, Alex didn’t hold back her tears, she let them fall freely. She sat on the chair close to Kara’s bed and clutched her sister’s hand. “Please Kara, be mad at me. I need you.”

 

***

 

                She felt good. Calm, soothed. She never felt the need to feed herself or to sleep. It was perfect. Her blonde hair was floating with the cool air. She flew above breathtaking and peaceful landscapes. Deserts, seas, forests and huge waterfalls. Lulled by the wind noise, the sun, the speed, and overwhelmed by the extreme feeling of comfort, she kept travelling.

                Until one time, Kara came across widespread areas of low clouds and fog patches. But when she got closer, she heard screams and felt her chest tighten so she never flew further. She was happy, she didn’t want to experiment this feeling again so every time she saw the grey veil she changed direction.

                But it wouldn’t stop appear on her path and she got frustrated. She got closer again, not letting it touch her skin, and listened. _Kara_. She frowned. That was her name, she remembered it. _I need you_. And that voice, she recognized it. She loved hearing that voice. So Kara rushed through the mist, which was getting darker and darker, but she didn’t stop. It seemed long and painful but she kept reminding herself she wanted to see that woman again.

“Alex.”

 

***

 

                Alex had calmed down a little. She was now stroking Kara’s hand but she didn’t talk. She just waited here, lost in her thoughts, enjoying her sister’s presence. And suddenly, she felt something. A finger moved slightly under her grip. It was a tiny jolt but she was she was sure she had felt it. Alex raised her gaze to Kara’s face and waited. Her heart was beating really fast and her eyes full of tears.

                The blonde’s eyelids began to move slowly and her eyes fluttered open.

“Kara.” Alex cried.

                Kara immediately recognized her sister and her heart broke when she saw the tears on her cheeks. But something was bothering her and she hurt everywhere. She looked at her arms and saw all the tubes coming out, then she felt some fabric restraining every inch of her body and finally a burning ache down her throat. Her heart rate began to race and her breathing was erratic.

“Kara, Kara, please calm down. Doctor! Kara you’re okay.” Alex panicked, she had to help Kara.

                Doctor Ramirez entered the room and watched Supergirl, surprised.

“Doctor, we have to do something.”

                The medic took a syringe out his pocket and approached the blonde but it only worsened.

“Don’t! She’s terrified, the needle won’t help. Can we remove the respirator tube?”

“Yes she seems to be breathing by herself.”

                The doctor undid the strap, Alex having only one hand available, and then she removed the tube not too quickly. “Here you go.” But Kara didn’t calm down so Alex placed her hands on each sides of her face and forced her to look in her eyes.

“Easy, Kara. It’s me, Alex, you’re safe.” Kara’s eyes went left and right rapidly but she seemed to calm down. “You’re okay, I’m here.” Alex hugged her trying not to hurt her and the blonde calmed down slowly. She seemed to be struggling to get her breathing back to normal. Alex stayed like that, letting her sister time. “I finally got you back.”

“A-Alex.”

                The brunette released a tear. Hearing her sister’s voice after all this time, was all she needed for the suffocating pain to go away.

“I’m here sis’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments, I appreciate !!  
> See you next saturday for the final chapter 
> 
> https://whatelseisonnow.files.wordpress.com/2016/09/supergirl-flying.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is trying to get her life back but she has some troubles with it. And like always, Alex is here to help her.
> 
> https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/supergirl-recap.jpg

                Kara hadn’t talked so much this past four days. She just answered the questions her friends asked and gave small smiles when they tried to joke around to cheer her up. But everyone seemed to avoid the topic of Cadmus, not knowing how she would react.

                Doctor Ramirez had explain that her recovery was still not finished but that he thought bringing Kara back to her apartment, in a more familiar environment, might help her. So that’s what they did. One week after her awakening from the coma, Eliza, Alex and J’onn helped Kara in a wheelchair towards Eliza’s car.

                They all noticed that the blonde seemed really nervous. It must be noted that the last time she found herself in public; it was for her intended execution. Alex sat in the backseat next to her sister clutching her hand firmly to let her know that she was here. Kara looked at Alex with a grateful smile. This woman had always known how to calm her down, how to soothe her. J’onn closed the door behind the blonde and waved at the girls he considered his daughters. They waved back as Eliza started the engine.

                Kara slept all the drive. No, in fact she didn’t. She just closed her eyes not wanting to spot people’s hopeless faces or the big billboard saying ‘to our fallen hero’. Indeed, she felt like she had fallen six feet under, she didn’t know if she had what it takes to become this hero again. So she just waited, eyes closed, until the car stopped. The three women entered the lifeless apartment that used to be so warm and welcoming, and put their bags down.

“Kara if you don’t mind, mom and I thought it would be good for you if I stayed here for a few weeks. What do you think?” asked Alex.

“I would love that” Kara replied with a shy smile.

“Okay girls. I take care of the meal tonight. We’ll eat together and then, I’m sorry sweetie, but I’ll head back to Midvale because I have some things I have to take care of.” Eliza felt a little guilty to let her daughters on their own after all that happened. “Honey, why don’t you go take a hot shower? It will help you relax.”

                The blonde nodded and walked to her room.

“Do you need some help?” Alex approached her.

“I can take a shower.”

“Kar, your body is weak, you’re still recovering. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t play the hero with me.”

“Alex, I’m fine.”

“Alright” she said with a sigh.

                Alex returned in the kitchen to help her mother.

                Kara slowly started to undress herself. As she rose her arms to remove her shirt, she felt an ache in her right side. She clenched her jaw abruptly and frowned. She waited a few seconds resting on the sink in her bathroom. The pain faded a little so she continued and entered the shower.

                They made her walk everyday at the DEO to re-adapt her legs to walking. After a long coma like that, the muscles tend to be tired quicker. During the re-education sessions, she got exhausted five minutes after it started, her legs beginning to shake and her body temperature growing. As she closed the door of the cabin, the shaking began. Kara ignored it, supporting herself on the wall.

                The cool hot water started falling down her body. Kara closed her eyes, raised her head letting heavy breathes out. She took the soap and spread it across her bare skin, feeling every scar. Either from Lillian’s crazy torture session or from surgical operations she had to go through to fix herself. Before she knew it, tears escaped her eyes and she let them out. During all this time in her room at the DEO, her friends and family were always around her. So she held these back, not wanting to make them feel sadder. But now, she was alone and free to give in to her emotions. Flashbacks streamed against her closed eyelids so she reopened them in a loud inspiration. Too loud.

“Kara, are you okay?” The worry in Alex’s voice all but subtle.

“I’m good.”

                The blonde turned off the water and went out the shower, tying a towel tightly around her. She opened her bathroom door but the move made the pain in her right ribs come back, stronger this time. She cried out and suddenly clutched her side with her left hand, putting her right elbow on the sink again.

                In no time, Alex appeared at the door frame, Eliza just behind.

“Kara!”

                Alex rushed at her sister’s side and passed one arm around her own shoulders. The brunette led Kara to the bed and laid her down as Eliza pulled the sheets to make her comfortable. Kara relaxed taking small breathes not to put pressure on her ribs.

“You have to talk to us Kara. If you don’t tell us when you hurt, we won’t be able to help you and your recovery will be slower.” Eliza explained to her daughter.

“I don’t want you to feel bad for me again.”

“Kar, of course we feel bad seeing you suffer like this. But we’ll feel even worse if you don’t recover soon, you understand that?” asked Alex.

                The blonde closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. She waited a few seconds before answering.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing already.”

“Yeah, so-” Kara stopped when Alex threw her the evil look. They both giggled slightly.

“Ok, honey you just stay here and relax a little. I’ll finish prepare the meal; we’ll call you when it’s ready. Alex can you set the table please?” said Eliza already heading to the kitchen.

“Yes mom.”

                The last *ding* sounded in the kitchen. Alex rose from the couch and Eliza called.

“Kara, can you come by yourself?”

“Yes.”

                Kara rose slowly from the bed and stood up waiting to see if something hurt. She saw she wasn’t in too much pain so she headed to the kitchen. Everything went fine; they ate in a good mood, laughing between bites.

                Kara felt great. It felt so good to talk with her sister and her adoptive mother, without thinking of the bad things that happened. Just remembering the good old days in Midvale. That was at this moment that she knew she would get back to her normal life. She needed to. For her loved ones and for her. Because she loved that life; she loved those moments, she loved her job and she loved being a part of this city. She smiled at the two women in front of her and they returned the smile. _Yes, I’ll be ok_.

 

***

 

                Low lightning, cold waves and sore wrists. She thought she would never experience this again, and yet, here she was.

“No, no, no.”

                Kara tried to shake her arms off the chains but only managed to hurt herself more. Her breathing quickly became uncontrolled and she thought her lungs had been set on fire. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nose. _This is not real. I have to wake up. This is not real._

“Hello Supergirl!” said Lillian Luthor, entering the room.

                _She’s not real._

“Look at who decided to come by.”

                And as Lillian spat the words, someone was thrown in the room with them. _Alex_. She couldn’t breathe anymore, she wasn’t taking enough air in and her head started to spin _. I’ll just close my eyes, nothing can happen, I’m dreaming_. Lillian’s demonic laugh resonated between the four walls. The tall woman approached the brunette that laid on the floor and kicked her in the stomach, making her scream in pain.

“No, stop please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just please, don’t hurt her.”

                Kara started to cry all the tears she had as she tried to find a way to break free. Anything. Because Alex, her sister, was in pain just in front of her. And that was the worst sound she had ever heard. She had to do something. Quick.

“Stop, please you’re going to kill her.”

                The ground was now stained with blood. The front of Kara’s shirt was wet with all the tears she had shed. Alex’s body was resting on the ground, lifeless. She tried to use her super hearing to check on a pulse but she had no powers, and Lillian’s constant blows were the only thing that made that body move.

“STOP!”

 

***

 

“Wake up!”

                Alex seized her sister’s upper arms to tackle her on the bed and to avoid any ‘stray blow’.

“KARA, WAKE UP!” She screamed in her face.

“STOP!”

                 Kara opened her eyes widely and stared at the woman above her, regaining her senses. All her body was shaking and her head was still spinning from the lack of air. Alex tried to read in her eyes and slowly released her arms, climbing off of Kara to let her sit up. She took the blonde hand and whispered calming words.

“It’s okay, Kar. You had a nightmare.”

                She spoke like that for a few minutes and the shaking calmed down. But she couldn’t get her breathing back to normal.

“I-I can’t… breathe. I can’t…”

“Calm down, I’m here.” Alex wiped her tears stained cheek. “In and out.”

                The brunette rounded her sister to lie on the headboard.

“Come here.”

                She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her gently. Kara’s back was pressed to Alex’s front so she could feel her chest rise and fall.

“You feel? Follow me. In and out.”

                They stayed this way during minutes. Kara’s eyes were closed so she could focus on breathing simultaneously with Alex.

“So-sorry I woke you – up.”

“It’s okay, Kar. I was aware you would probably have these.” She kissed her temple. “Do you want to talk about it?”

                Kara waited a few seconds, retaking another deep breath.

“It was you.” She said as her voice broke. “She was hurting you and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Hey, I’m right here, with you. I’m not hurt, it was a nightmare.”

“Alex, what if she makes her return now? I don’t have my powers.”

“I can take care of myself. I’m a badass.”

                They both giggled and Kara relaxed a little more. Ah, she definitely knew how to lessen the tension.

“Yeah right, how many broken arms have you got yet?”

“I’m not made of steel, duh. But I always make it out alive.”

                The blonde didn’t respond. What if Lillian returned and Alex got hurt. She might not make it out alive and there was nothing Kara will be able to do to stop that.

“You’ll always find a way to get to me if I need it. I know that, you always did.”

“I love you.”

“Me too. Do you want to try and go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

                The girls settled on the bed, Alex opening an arm for Kara to place her head near her shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arm around her sister’s waist and like that, they peacefully drifted back to sleep.

 

***

 

                 Get back to a normal life wasn’t easy. Kara first started to re-adapt to everyday life tasks, cooking, cleaning, and watching the news. Regarding her job, she didn’t want to think about it yet. She would get back to it eventually but not now. Maybe in few weeks, she would ask James if she could do some home works. However the nightmares were there nearly every night so Alex still lived with her, leaving to the DEO every morning.

                  Kara had taken the habit to wake up at her sister’s alarm. She would get out of bed and prepare breakfast as Alex was showering and they would eat together before it was time to head to work. This morning, as Kara was cooking eggs, Alex received a call.

“Danvers? – Hi Winn, what is it? – Ok I’ll be right there.” She put her phone on the table and looked at Kara.

“What?”

“Winn found Cadmus’ HQ” explained Alex as Kara froze.

“Take me with you to the DEO” she asked after a few seconds. It was not really a question actually.

                The atmosphere was tense in the car with Alex brushing speed limit and Kara taping her foot on the floor. Alex’s knuckles were white on the wheel as her anger became more and more present. She didn’t know what she would do if she got her hands on Lillian Luthor right now. She wasn’t sure she could control herself in front of the woman whom had broke her little sister.

                They made their way to the DEO and Winn and J’onn both hugged Kara when the girls joined them. Several agents gathered around J’onn and Alex.

“Okay everyone, we don’t know how many people will be there but we reckoned a lot of trucks in front of the building so I want all the teams on this one. Team alpha,” he looked at Alex directly, “You’ll enter the front door with me. In the mean time, team delta and omega will enter through the two other doors, behind the building. Team beta, you’ll stay at the front and make sure they have not summoned help. Don’t shoot unless needed. Our high-priority target is Lillian Luthor. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” They replied in unison.

                Everyone took off and Kara approached J’onn.

“What do I do?”

“You stay here.”

“I want to…”

“You don’t have any powers and you’re still too weak to fight. Plus I don’t know what you worth on the field without your powers. It won’t be good for anyone if we have to worry about you.”

                J’onn and Alex threw serious looks at the blonde. There was no way they would let Kara come with them. She nodded lightly before the agents followed the rest of the group.

                She was worried sick. Her head started spinning again. It was what she had feared. If Alex got hurt back there, Kara wouldn’t be able to do anything. Lillian was the evil incarnate. If she had made the link between Alex and Kara, then Alex was in danger.

“Don’t worry.” Winn’s voice took her away from her thoughts. “They’ll be fine.”

                The blonde grabbed the earpiece her friend gave to her and put it in her ear, but she didn’t stay with him. She was feeling too many emotions she needed to free them or else she would have another panic attack again. Kara entered the training room where a punching bag was still hanging from the ceiling, so she took her jacket off and started to punch it.

                Her knuckles quickly became swollen, her lack of power angering her even more.

‘Go.’

‘They entered the building Kara.’

                She heard Winn mumble in her left ear. Kara felt her veins throbbing in her temples as her fears and nightmares overwhelmed her. The blows became more and more stronger. Sweat started dripping all over her body. A mix of effort and anxiety.

‘Lillian, turn around, hands in the air.’ That was Alex’s voice. ‘Drop this.’

‘I’m sorry I can’t let all my work be blemished. I would rather die and let my legacy live in someone else.’

                That, was Lillian Luthor. But how come Kara could hear the woman? She didn’t have an earpiece. Super hearing. She was retrieving her powers. The blonde threw a last blow that sent the bag flying across the wall, ending in a rain of sand that sprayed the room.

‘NO!’

                A large boom echoed before the ear piece blacked out. _No, Alex_. Kara jogged and took off in the air. Winn was crossing his hands behind his skull when he saw a flash of red and blue.

“Go get’em Supergirl!”

 

***

 

                Supergirl landed in front of a destroyed building. There were some screams but not enough for her liking.

“ALEX!”

                She entered by the front door even though big holes were now forming a lot of possible passages. Kara scanned the area with her x-ray vision. She saw people trying to stand up slowly and others doing signs, and asking for help. But she didn’t see the silhouette she was searching for. Supergirl closed her eyes, taking a deep inspiration and focusing on the sounds. Dozens of heartbeats resonated in her ears but she continued to take deep breathes, analyzing each beat to find a familiar one.

                Suddenly, she reopened her eyes quickly and rushed towards another ‘room’.

“Alex?”

                Kara rapidly reduced the pile of rubble, throwing block after block behind her until she spotted a broken hand. She fast forwarded the process and examined her sister’s limp body.

                Alex was covered in dust and blood. She may have broken bones, like broken ribs but Kara didn’t care, she needed to do something. The blonde bend over her, placing her palm against Alex’s sternum, and started pushing several times.

“Supergirl!”

                She glanced on her right, not stopping what she was doing, and saw J’onn Jonzz standing at the doorframe.

“She’s not breathing.”

                J’onn was as if paralyzed before the scene. The hero was switching between pressing on Alex’s chest and exhaling oxygen in her sister’s airways.

“COME ON, ALEX!” screamed Kara.

                And like she had heard the distress, the brunette’s chest puffed out in one big breath. Kara placed her hand behind her neck and lifted her head a little, allowing her to cough. She felt her trying to move and wince.

“Easy Alex, it’s okay.”

“Whe… Where…”

                They stopped speaking as movement could be heard just next to them. Blocks were pushed aside and a figure appeared.

                Kara felt a shiver going down her spine when she saw that face again. She turned her head and saw the stern face of Lillian Luthor.

“You got to be kidding me.”

                Lillian slowly tried to stand up and run but she seemed to have a commotion as blood dripped out of her skull and her legs didn’t obey her. Kara saw J’onn make his way towards the monster of her nightmares to handcuff her.

“Lillian Luthor you’re under arrest! Since the last time we arrested you and gave you to the federals, you escaped, the DEO will therefore take care of your trial and imprisonment which will be diffused for the entire city to see. You will serve as a warning that alien violence is reprehensible.”

“You little piece of sh…” began Lillian staring at Kara but before she could finish she received a punch right through her face.

“Officially, we found her unconscious, alright?” said J’onn.

                The sisters nodded with a smile. A burden seemed to be taken off of Kara’s shoulders. She felt relieved because her torturer couldn’t hurt her anymore. Watching in the eyes of her sister, she recognized the same feeling.

“Where are you hurt?” Kara asked.

                Alex paused for few seconds to analyze her body.

“My leg, my hand, I think I may have broken ribs too and a huge fucking headache. Worst hangover ever.”

                J’onn and Kara chuckled. Yes, that was definitely Alex Danvers.

“Wait,” Alex frowned, “you’ve got your powers back?!”

“Yep, fortunately” Kara said as she smiled and a single tear fell on her super suit.

                All the emotions she had been feeling this past few days came crashing on her ; the satisfaction of her recovering, the love all her friends were showing her, the tiredness of waking up every night to Lillian’s face and the fear. The fear of being as helpless as she had been again, with no chance of helping her sister if needed. And that’s what had happened.

“It’s finished Kara.” Alex’s hand cupped the blonde’s cheek as if reading her thoughts. “You made it in time to save me. You see, you’ll always find a way to help the people you care about. I have no doubt about that. It’s a thing we got in common.”

                They had come to know each other so well that they knew what the other needed to hear.

“I love you,” said Kara, “and stop ending up in explosions and stuff, please? That’s exhausting.”

“I love you too.” Alex answered giggling.

                Yes. She had all she needed to get her life back. Supergirl was so much more than National City hero. But right after she stopped laughing, Alex remembered a phrase Lillian said, which made her frown. _I would rather die and let my legacy live in someone else_. What legacy? What was she talking about?

 

To be continued…?

 

               

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! Thank you everyone for the feedback, I hope you liked it.  
> Hopefully I will continue the fic but I'm not quite sure since I'm writing something else right ;)  
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter.  
> Please, feel free to leave comments below and see you in 1 week for the next chapter !


End file.
